Shotaro Hidari
Shotaro Hidari '(左 翔太郎, ''Hidari Shōtarō) is the left half side of Kamen Rider Double but also a rider of his own self as Kamen Rider Joker. He is a self-dubbed "hardboiled detective", though considered "half-boiled" by others, who dresses in the style of the late 1930s. He works as a detective in the city of Futo.Vowing to stop anyone that makes his city cry, Shotaro took on the job as the protege of his mentor Futo's private investigator Sokichi Narumi. However, in the investigation of a mysterious organization, which led to Shotaro meeting Philip, Sokichi is shot to death leaving Shotaro to continue in his stead. Refusing to let his mentor's memory be in vain Shotaro works to stop the Dopant crime wave by being the man on the street, contacting his various informants and transforming into Kamen Rider Double by providing his body for the combination. Biography Shotaro's basic personality is an homage to the fiction character of Philip Marlowe, as is his sense of being a hard-boiled detective. Shotaro is decisive and intuitive making him a remarkable detective even without the help of his partner. At times Shotaro's emotion and dedication to the choices that he makes causes him to come to blows with his partner and others. He cares deeply about his clients, his friends, and his city and will do anything in his power to protect them. Shotaro is a contrast to his partner Philip, showing great emotion and intuition as opposed to Philip's cold and logical thinking. Because of his emotional side, he is capable of understanding the emotions and actions of others. While Shotaro usually tries to be the serious one out of his group he is often the one that is made a fool of by his friends. Shotaro takes the role of Kamen Rider Double very seriously and with great pride as the name "Kamen Rider" was given to them by the citizens themselves. As such, he tries to make a good name for Kamen Rider Double. His surname is literally translated as "left" (左, hidari?) and his Gaia Memories provide the left side of any Double formation. Kamen Rider Joker Through the power of the T2 Joker Memory and the Lost Driver, Shotaro uses the power of the Joker Memory to its full potential. When the Memory is placed into the Maximum Slot, Joker executes either a Rider Punch or Rider Kick Maximum Drive. This form is lost after the Joker Memory is taken by NEVER but after Philip dissolves into data and becomes one with the Earth, Shotaro finds in the present Philip gave to him, the Lost Driver from the incident and he uses his original Joker Memory for him to become Joker again. However, one year later, Shotaro is overwhelmed by the newly formed EXE group until Philip returns. Equipment Lost Driver With Shotaro unable to use the Double Driver he uses a Lost Driver he received from Skull instead to transform. This Memory Driver was lost in the battle with Kamen Rider Eternal, but recovered by Philip, which he gives to Shotaro. To transform Shotaro places the Joker Memory in the Memory Slot to transform into Kamen Rider Joker. Gaia Memories *'''T2 Joker Memory: The T2 Joker Memory was one of the 26 T2 Gaia Memories and the first Gaia Memory used by Kamen Rider Joker, both for the transformation and Finisher. However, the T2 Joker Memory was lost when Eternal was able to defeat Joker using the T2 Unicorn Memory to execute his own Rider Punch Maximum Drive, then it was destroyed when Golden Xtreme Double destroyed Eternal. *'Joker Memory': After the T2 Joker Memory was destroyed and Philip dissolved into data completely, Shotaro uses the original Joker Memory in place of its successor. Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Riders Category:Characters